


I Really Don't Hate Christmas

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd and Erica are alive and happy in Canada because I said so, Fluff, Gen, pretty much all of the characters are mentioned at least once but I'm not tagging them all, this is a holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek really doesn't hate it. Really. He doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Don't Hate Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never watched the Phineas and Ferb Christmas special you should do that. I borrowed the title of Doofenshmirtz's song for this fic.

Throughout the month of December, Derek has gotten so many merry Christmases and happy holidays from the pack and little old ladies at the store that he doesn't know what to do with himself. He accepts them because everyone who talks to him means well and he feels weird and sort of rude if he corrects them.

He doesn't even particularly like the holidays. There are too many good memories that are never going to be repeated and he's not sure that making new ones is going to happen. At least not this year. Not with the sad lack of a family he has remaining.

Things have been pretty good considering everything that they went through, but they're still nowhere near the solid pack that they should be. Scott's trying, he really is, and Derek does his best to help when he can.

But Cora's in Mexico right now and Boyd and Erica came back briefly only to run away to Canada. Isaac still isn't exactly speaking to him and neither is Allison. Derek doesn't mind that so much. Scott's the only one actively trying to squish them all together into a happy little family and Stiles is just along for the ride.

He’s been different ever since Derek got back. Ever since the sacrifice, Scott tells him. Stiles is quieter. More subdued. He’s tired a lot too.

Still, when Stiles texts him one afternoon and asks if he wants to go Christmas shopping, he agrees. He doesn't have anything better to do and he promised Cora he'd send her something before the end of the month which is quickly approaching.

For the first time in a long time Stiles actually looks well rested, and when Derek slips out of his apartment to walk downstairs with him, he asks, "No Christmas decorations? Don't tell me you're a big wolfy Grinch."

Derek doesn’t dignify that with a response.

~*~

It's not until they're walking through aisle number three filled with Christmas tree decorations and sparsely decorated wreaths that Stiles legitimately starts wondering about his holiday practices.

“Seriously, dude. You haven’t come to a single one of Scott’s bake days. I know you knew about them because Scott lit up like a freaking Christmas tree every time the doorbell rang thinking it was going to be you. It never was.” He fixes Derek with a look that he thinks is supposed to be judgmental. It mostly makes Derek’s stomach feel funny.

“We made snickerdoodles. And gingerbread cookies. And a gingerbread house. Also those peanut butter cookies with the kiss stuck in the middle? Oh man. Those are great.”

Derek fiddles with a Santa bauble so he doesn’t have to look at Stiles.

“Dude! I’m talking to you. You could look at me, you know.” Stiles has stopped walking at this point. He’s standing beside Derek and staring at him, looking slightly concerned. “Derek. Derek, come on, what? Why are you being so weird?”

“I’m Jewish,” Derek blurts. He’s still staring at that stupid Santa. Forcing his eyes to meet Stiles’, he sighs a breath out of his nose and repeats, “I’m Jewish. I don’t celebrate Christmas and I never have. It’s all…really great for you guys, but it’s not like that for me.”

Stiles stares at him, mouth open a little, hanging like he was going to say something but it’s totally left his mind. “You’re… Oh. Well, that…”

Derek huffs and puts the little Santa down on the shelf before walking away, hands pushing deep into his pockets. He shouldn’t have said anything. It’s not a big deal and now Stiles is probably going to try to apologize and it’s going to be bad for everyone involved. He closes his eyes briefly when he hears Stiles’ footsteps quickly approaching him.

“Derek, wait up. Hey, can you stop?” His fingers catch on Derek’s elbow and tug him to a stop, pulling so that they’re facing each other. “I don’t care if you’re Jewish. It doesn’t matter. Wait. No – that’s not what I meant.” He holds up a hand and takes a breath, fixing Derek with a look that says hang on.

“Just – the holidays, all of them, they’re about family, right? Whether you’re hanging a stocking or lighting a menorah. Right? So, it doesn’t matter if you celebrate Hanukkah and we celebrate Christmas. We should still celebrate together ‘cause, you know. 'Cause we’re a family.” Stiles shrugs slightly and tucks his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, eyes dropping down to the floor.

Derek watches him for a long moment, silent, before murmuring, “You’ve been spending too much time with Scott.” There’s a soft smile on his face as he says it, and when Stiles looks back up, he’s grinning.

“Shut up. He wants a big happy pack, dammit. It’s in his alpha urges or something. You gonna give him that for Christmas, Derek?”

Smile widening, Derek shrugs his shoulder and knocks his elbow lightly against Stiles’ as they start to walk again. “I think I can manage that.”

“Good. I’m gonna tell him to get you one of those spinning top things.”

“A dreidel?”

“Yeah, that. You can teach us how to play.”

There’s a pause, and then – “Yeah, I could do that.”

Stiles grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a prompt on my tumblr. I decided that the prompts I was getting were really, reallycute and it's been a while since I posted anything on here. So I thought, hm, lemme post these tumblr fics on ao3. So that's what I'm doing. I'll post them as I write them. There are going to be quite a few and all of them are unrelated. There will be many different pairings and many different scenarios and I'll tag everything accordingly.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
